Animaniacs: Vol. 3
Animaniacs: Vol. 3 is the third DVD of the highly acclaimed 1993 animated comedy series of the same name, released by Warner Home Video. Back Cover Summary THIRD'S THE WORD FOR FUN The Animaniacal Volume Three Dot, Yakko, Wakko...uh-oh! Those rambunctious rascals of riot, those slaphappy siblings of silliness, those Warner wild-things of wackiness, those - well, you get the idea - are back (and they're bringing pals like Slappy the Squirrel with them) as they roar through 25 new-on-DVD episodes like someone poured habañero hot sauce on their brains. Back, too, is Animaniacs' ready-fire-aim sense of comedy. In Vol. 3's 5 discs, you'll find literary lampoons, political jabs, cultural sendups, movie parodies, zany songs and much more - all on target (and dead-on funny). Watch. Laugh out loud. Sing along if you must. Just don't blame us if the neighbors come knocking. Gallery Disc 1 VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-33-51-396.jpg|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-09-786.jpg|Episodes (page 1) Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-25-517.jpg|Episodes (page 2) Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-45-922_2.jpg|Settings Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-54-139_2.jpg|Web info Titles Title 1: Warning/Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-08-758.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 2 (unused): Warner Home Video (separate) Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 3: Bilingual Warning Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-45-402.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-52-848.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-09-721.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-17-413.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-23-501.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-27-603.jpg Title 4 (unused): Japanese Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-01-343.jpg Title 5 (unused): Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-08-671.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-23-454.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-28-693.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-31-951.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-35-867.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-41-189.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-51-408.jpg Title 6 (unused): Trilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-08-552.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-14-705.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-24-339.jpg Splash Screen Vlc_2019-06-09_23-35-26-462.jpg Disc 2 VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-33-51-396.jpg|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-46-02-161.jpg|Episodes (page 1) Vlc_2019-06-09_23-46-18-583.jpg|Episodes (page 2) Vlc_2019-06-09_23-46-28-779_2.jpg|Settings Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-54-139_2.jpg|Web info Titles Title 1: Warning/Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-08-758.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 2 (unused): Warner Home Video (separate) Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 3: Bilingual Warning Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-45-402.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-52-848.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-09-721.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-17-413.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-23-501.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-27-603.jpg Title 4 (unused): Japanese Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-01-343.jpg Title 5 (unused): Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-08-671.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-23-454.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-28-693.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-31-951.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-35-867.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-41-189.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-51-408.jpg Title 6 (unused): Trilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-08-552.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-14-705.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-24-339.jpg Splash Screen Vlc_2019-06-09_23-46-48-836.jpg Disc 3 VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-33-51-396.jpg|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-06-10_16-06-52-173.jpg|Episodes (page 1) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-07-05-601.jpg|Episodes (page 2) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-06-30-217_2.jpg|Settings Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-54-139_2.jpg|Web info Titles Title 1: Warning/Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-08-758.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 2 (unused): Warner Home Video (separate) Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 3: Bilingual Warning Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-45-402.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-52-848.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-09-721.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-17-413.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-23-501.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-27-603.jpg Title 4 (unused): Japanese Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-01-343.jpg Title 5 (unused): Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-08-671.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-23-454.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-28-693.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-31-951.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-35-867.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-41-189.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-51-408.jpg Title 6 (unused): Trilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-08-552.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-14-705.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-24-339.jpg Splash Screen Vlc_2019-06-10_16-07-25-003.jpg Disc 4 VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-33-51-396.jpg|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-06-10_16-36-25-451.jpg|Episodes (page 1) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-36-49-241.jpg|Episodes (page 2) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-36-04-454_2.jpg|Settings Vlc_2019-06-09_23-34-54-139_2.jpg|Web info Titles Title 1: Warning/Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-08-758.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 2 (unused): Warner Home Video (separate) Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 3: Bilingual Warning Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-45-402.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-52-848.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-09-721.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-17-413.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-23-501.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-27-603.jpg Title 4 (unused): Japanese Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-01-343.jpg Title 5 (unused): Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-08-671.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-23-454.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-28-693.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-31-951.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-35-867.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-41-189.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-51-408.jpg Title 6 (unused): Trilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-08-552.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-14-705.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-24-339.jpg Splash Screen Vlc_2019-06-10_16-37-11-123.jpg Disc 5 VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-06-09_23-33-51-396.jpg|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-06-10_16-41-38-171.jpg|Episodes (page 1) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-41-53-448.jpg|Episodes (page 2) Vlc_2019-06-10_16-41-07-710_2.jpg|Special features Vlc_2019-06-10_16-41-15-361_2.jpg|Trailers Vlc_2019-06-10_16-40-45-964_2.jpg|Settings Vlc_2019-06-10_16-40-56-783.jpg|Web info Titles Title 1: Warning/Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-08-758.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 2 (unused): Warner Home Video (separate) Vlc_2019-06-08_18-49-16-625.jpg Title 3: Bilingual Warning Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-45-402.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-49-52-848.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-09-721.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-17-413.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-23-501.jpg Vlc 2019-06-08 18-50-27-603.jpg Title 4: They're Totally Insaney: In Cadence with Richard Stone Vlc_2019-06-10_16-42-57-020.jpg Title 5: They Can't Help It If They're Cute, They're Just Drawn That Way Vlc_2019-06-10_16-42-23-461.jpg Title 6 (unused): Japanese Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-01-343.jpg Title 7 (unused): Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-08-671.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-23-454.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-28-693.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-31-951.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-35-867.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-41-189.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-51-51-408.jpg Title 8 (unused): Trilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-08-552.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-14-705.jpg Vlc_2019-06-08_18-52-24-339.jpg Splash Screen Vlc_2019-06-10_16-43-16-596.jpg Trivia *Most of the dialogue in Les Boutons et le Ballon is not transcribed in the closed captions except for some small bits. *This is the only Animaniacs DVD for the following things: **The only DVD to contain 2 bonus features aside from the trailers. **The only DVD where the subtitles are not accessible from the menu. In reality, they are closed captions, thus making this the only DVD to not contain actual subtitles. ***This also makes it the only DVD not to contain anything in French aside from the French theme song in episode 56, Les Boutons et le Ballon, and the bilingual warning. **The only DVD to be released in 2007. *This is the last Animaniacs DVD for the following things: **The last DVD to contain the custom style of menus. At some point in the 2010s, Warner Home Video started to shift towards using a generic menu style across all of its DVDs. **The last DVD to contain bonus features that are not trailers. **The last DVD box set to contain 5 discs. **The last DVD where all of the other warnings aside from the one at the beginning and the bilingual warning are unused. **The last DVD to have a warning at the beginning. **The last DVD where the Warner Home Video logo is in fullscreen. **The last DVD to be released until 2013. **The last DVD to have an option to play each trailer one after the other. **The last DVD to have a splash screen when it is paused. **The last DVD to not show a warning when choosing to play all episodes at once. **The last DVD to allow the viewer to start from a specific segment of an episode. **The last DVD to not show trailers before the menus. Goofs *''Les Boutons et le Ballon'' is listed on the episode menu of disc 2 as "Le Bouton et le Ballon." Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Television series Category:Animated television series Category:DVDs with unused content